Confusion 2
by Angusina
Summary: This continues the story I started in Confusion.  It won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read Confusion first.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion 2 (Sequel to Confusion )

Tony felt so tired. Gibbs had prepared dinner and made sure that Tony ate what he considered to be a decent meal. Then he'd made him take his tablets. Gibbs hadn't been joking in the hospital when he said he was going to take care of him. Afterwards he was taken up to his room for a rest. "I don't need naps you know," Tony said.

"Well let's disagree on that point. You look tired and I think you need a rest. I can make it an order you know."

Tony looked at him. Gibbs was not joking. "Now I've had all the things you'll need put into the room. Consider it yours for as long as you want it."

"Mine?" Tony said.

"I meant what I said in the hospital Tony. This will be your room even when you go back to your own apartment." A warm feeling flowed through Tony. Even as a child he'd never felt his bedroom was his own. He yawned. "Right lie down and have a sleep before lunch." Tony took off his shoes and lay down on the bed. It was very comfortable. "You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine. I don't really need a nap." He yawned again. He saw a small smile cross Gibbs face. He wondered why he was smiling. Gibbs couldn't help smiling as Tony fought sleep. He looked much younger when he was asleep. He reminded him of Kelly when she used to try and stay awake after her bedtime. He took a cover out of the closet and covered Tony.

Gibbs went down to prepare lunch.

"Come on Tony!" He heard feet outside of his room. He shot up in bed. This wasn't the room Gibbs had put him in. He looked down, he was young again. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't expected his dreams to continue. He'd thought the fever brought them on. "Dr. Mallard will not wait for you."

"Coming," Tony shouted.

Gibbs let Tony drive into town. They tied the wagon up at the livery stable and gave the horse some oats. They walked to the doctor's house.

Tony sat up on the table. "Well how do you feel young man?" Ducky asked.

"I'm fine. I've not been sick and I don't feel dizzy. I can answer any question you ask"

Ducky asked him some questions. The only one he nearly got wrong was who was the President. Tony thanked Mrs. Cormack, his third grade teacher, who had made the class memorise the Presidents.

The doctor took the bandage off his head and looked at the wound. "This is healing up nicely. Keep the bandage on for a couple of days."

"What about school?" Gibbs asked.

"I think another day at home, then he should be alright to go back."

"You sure?" Tony asked. "I can feel a headache coming on."

"Yes I'm sure." Tony pouted. Ducky turned to Gibbs. "He's a trier."

"Keeps me on my toes," Gibbs said. Tony went over to look out the window. "He's alright though?" Gibbs asked a note of worry in his voice."

"Yes, he'll be fine. But do try to keep him out of any more trees for awhile."

Tony turned to look at Ducky. "I was thinking of trying the barn next. What do you think?"

"You what?" Gibbs shouted.

"Got you," Tony answered cheekily.

Dr. Mallard laughed. Oh yes this boy was going to keep Gibbs on his toes all right.

"Come on, we need to go over to see Miss Todd and see if she has any work for you to do."

"Work? I'm sick." Tony protested.

"Come on," he said.

"Fine," huffed Tony, "But if I collapse from over work you'll blame yourself." Gibbs smiled.

They walked over to the school and Gibbs knocked on the door. Cait answered it. Tony still found looking at her difficult. The last time he'd seen her she was lying dead in Ducky's morgue, a bullet hole in the middle of her head. "I came to find out if Tony has any work he can do at home," Gibbs explained.

"No, Jethro, I want to give him some tests to see where he fits in in the class. I'll need to do them in school."

"Very well, Tony will be here tomorrow morning. Dr. Mallard thinks he should be well enough."

"I'll look forward to seeing you Tony."

They rode back to the farm. "I'm going to work in the barn, could you dig up some potatoes and collect the beans for dinner."

"Sure. I don't have to eat the beans though do I?" Tony asked.

"Yes you do." He saw the look of disgust cross Tony's face. "You do know which ones are potatoes."

Of course I do, the orange ones are the potatoes."

"Very funny. We can spend the weekend harvesting the vegetables."

"Where will you store them?" Tony asked. He knew there were no freezers to store things in.

"In the cellar. Miss Todd's mother usually bottles stuff for me. The cellar's cold and it helps keep them cool."

"You seem friendly with C... Miss Todd," Tony commented.

"I've known them a long time, now hurry up I want to have them today," Gibbs said changing the subject. Tony was determined to find out about Gibbs and his family. He knew some of the answers were in the chest where he kept the clothes. He would have to be careful when he searched that, no way did he want to get caught doing that.

He dug up the potatoes and picked the beans. He shouted to Gibbs that he was finished. "Take them into the house and peel some of the potatoes, I'll be in in a minute."

"Slave driver," Tony muttered under his breath.

Gibbs cooked ham to go with the potatoes and beans. When they were finished Gibbs told Tony to wash the dishes and he was going to finish the drawer he was making for the chest of drawers. "You can read your book when you're finished," Gibbs said.

Tony picked up the book and sat in the chair, he was soon engrossed in the story. He could imagine Probies face if he could see him enjoying reading a book. Showed how little he really knew Tony, Tony had always loved books and could never get enough of them to read when he was younger.

Gibbs came in and put some milk on to boil. "Go get ready for bed," he told Tony.

"But Dad, it's not late."

"Now son." He chased Tony off the chair. "You'll need to be up early to do your chores before school."

Gibbs came and tucked him in. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

The next thing Tony knew a hand was shaking his shoulder. "Time to get up."

Get up Tony thought he didn't even remember going to bed. These pills were messing with his head. Tony shot up in bed, Gibbs was standing over him with a mug of coffee. "I'll get my chores done," he said.

"Chores? What chores would those be?" Gibbs asked amused.

"Sorry. Was dreaming."

"Here's your pills," Gibbs handed them to him.

"They make me feel sleepy. I don't want them," Tony whined.

One glare was all it took. He stuck them in his mouth, took a drink and swallowed. He stuck his tongue out to prove he'd swallowed them, "Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"With the fact you swallowed your pills yes, with the attitude no."

"Sorry," Tony apologised. Treated like a kid in his dreams and real life, great, Tony thought.

"Breakfast in 30," Gibbs said.

Gibbs went down to start breakfast. He couldn't believe he'd said that to Tony. Ducky had told him to let Tony know how he felt about him as often as he could but he didn't tell him to treat him like a kid.

Tony ate his breakfast in silence. He looked tired. "Go rest on the sofa," Gibbs said.

"It's those damn pills. I can wash my dishes first," Tony snapped.

"I want you to rest, go on." Tony went through and sat down. He hadn't meant to snap but with the dreams he really wasn't getting a good sleep. He hated having to rely on other people, he'd always looked after himself. He hated feeling useless. He didn't mean to fall asleep again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first part of this. To all the people who asked about another First Family fic, I have tried twice to write a follow on story but each time I've had to delete it as I wasn't happy with it. Will try to write another one soon.

"Tony come on, son, chores."

"Chores, you just told me to rest," Tony argued.

"What?" a confused voice said. "I called you 10 minutes ago but you must have fallen back to sleep. You need to do your chores before school."

"School?" Tony stared up at Gibbs. He was back in his dream. "Sure Mr... Dad, sorry!" he said.

"That's okay but you'll need to hurry." Tony got dressed and ran into the kitchen. He ran out and milked the cow and fed the chickens.

Gibbs had his breakfast on the table when he came back in. "I'll take you in this morning but tomorrow if you don't get up you'll be late and have to face the consequences."

"Thanks."

They rode into town, Tony held onto Gibbs waist. He set him down in front of the school. "You alright?"

"Do I have to go?"

"We've been over this, haven't we? I thought you liked it."

"Yes I do but I could be more useful at home."

"No buts. I expect to hear a good report about you tonight. Lots of boys your age would love to attend school. You're lucky that education is free in this state."

"Lucky!" He did like Cait but seeing her every day wasn't easy.

"I mean it Tony. No trouble." There was that look again Tony thought.

"I know."

Gibbs bent down and kissed the top of his head.

Some children were sitting on the top step. Tony held out his hand," Tony Gibbs."

"We remember your name. Tim McGee and my sister Sarah." He pointed to the young girl sitting next to him. "You okay now?" He pointed to his head.

"Yes fell on my head," Tony joked.

"Shame you missed out on Jed and Martin getting a row from Miss Todd. I wouldn't like to get on her wrong side."

"Why did she do that?"

"Cause they dared you."

"I chose to do it though, I could have said no."

"Yes you could," Miss Todd said standing behind Tony. "And I shall be speaking to you later." Tony went red. She rang the bell and all the children lined up.

They sat at their desks. Cait handed Tony his slate and pencil. She handed him a piece of paper. "I want you to try these for me." Tony looked at the sheet of maths. It had never been his best subject at school. He sat and worked on them until he heard the school door open. Like everyone else he turned round to see who had entered.

"Miss Todd, sorry we're late." Tony couldn't believe it, Abby.

"Abby," he said. Standing at his desk was a young Abby.

She looked down at him," Do I know you?"

"No sorry." Tony felt happier now that Abby was here as well.

"May I speak to your parents?" Miss Todd asked.

"Sorry Miss Todd but my parents can't speak. They use sign language. They can hear though."

"I see." Miss Todd spoke to them and then Abby translated what they signed.

Abby was given the seat next to Tony and then handed a sheet like his. "Tony have you finished?" Miss Todd asked.

"Yes ma'am." He handed the sheet to her.

"Here's another one to try," she said giving him another sheet to do.

What was this? Tony thought. Death by test.

About ten minutes later Miss Todd said," Break time." The children put down their pencils and went outside. Tony sat beside Tim and Sarah and invited Abby to sit beside them. He saw Miss Todd pick up his sheet with a puzzled look on her face. He had been very careful when he was writing. He hadn't mentioned anything that couldn't have existed in this time.

"I'm new here too," Tony said. "Where are you staying?"

"My Mum and Dad bought a farm just outside of town. We used to live in the South but Daddy lost his farm to the bank. Luckily my grandparents gave him some money to buy a farm here. They live near here. "Where do your parents live?" All of this had come out in a rush.

"Do you breathe?" Tim asked.

"Sorry, it's just at home we tend to communicate in sign a lot."

"I live with a man called Gibbs, he owns a farm just out of town. I don't have any parents."

"We live with our parents," Tim said. "Dad works at the bank."

"Could you teach us some sign?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." She turned to Tim. "What games do you play?"

"We play baseball, want to play just now. I think they're picking teams."

"Sure, let's go over. In my last school girls weren't allowed to play."

"Miss Todd says teams have to be mixed or we can't play."

They all enjoyed their game. Abby was very good at batting the ball.

After break Tony had to finish his test. Miss Todd came over,"Where did you learn to write like that?"

"In school. Why?"

"I've never seen that style before. I'll show you how I expect you to write."

Tony looked at the sheet she had handed him. "That's like calligraphy."

"When you're finished you can practise on your slate." Tony did try but he couldn't get his to look anything like Miss Todd's.

Then she called Tony and Abby out to read from a book. "Very good," she said when they were finished.

Then they had a spelling test. Tony sat and looked round the room. Some of the faces seemed familiar, maybe he knew them when he was grown up, in the other world. "Tony!" He jumped and Abby sniggered. "If you cannot pay attention there is a corner over there you can stand in."

"Sorry," he said.

"Miss Scuito, do you find this funny?"

"No ma'am," she answered although if she was being truthful she should have said yes.

Tony was glad when lunchtime came. Gibbs had given him a sandwich and a cookie. He got a drink of water from the well.

Abby showed them some signs as they were eating. Then they all went to finish the baseball game they had started at break.

Abby missed an important catch and one of the older boys on her team shouted," Just like a dummy."

Tony was over in front of him before anyone could say anything.

"Tony no," Abby said.

"Take it back," he said in a low voice.

"It's not worth it," Abby said. "I've had worse."

"Are you going to take it back?" Tony asked his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

A couple of the other older boys came forward. "You going to make me?" the boy said.

"If I have to."

The boy laughed. "You've only got a geek, his sister and that dummy..." The words were barely out of his mouth when a fist hit him and he flew backwards.

"You're for it now," one of the boys said.

Suddenly Miss Todd was there. "Tony Gibbs go back to the classroom and wait for me."

Tony had a look of horror on his face. "I did..."

"Go back now," Miss Todd said forcefully. She knelt down in front of the boy who had been hit. His nose was bleeding profusely. Miss Todd dealt with it and then sent him to the doctor. Did anyone see what happened?" she asked

The unspoken school rules usually meant no one would tell but not many of the children liked Malky, the boy who had been hit. "Malky was calling Abby names, Miss. Tony told him to stop but he didn't," Kevin said.

"That's not true," another boy said glaring at Kevin.

"Hugh O'Donnell," she said turning to the boy," Is that the truth?" He went red in the face. "I thought not."

"Continue Kevin."

"Tony did ask him to stop twice but Malky said who's going to make me. Then he called her it again and Tony hit him."

"Thank you Kevin." She looked at the other children," Is that true?" They all nodded. "Stay here."

They all knew the punishment for fighting and they all felt sorry for Tony. Miss Todd went down to the school and a moment later came out. "Did anyone see where Tony went?" she asked. They shook their heads. She went over to the sheriff's office and asked him to go out to Gibbs's farm.

Tobias rode out but didn't see any sign of the boy. Gibbs came out of the barn as he arrived. "What can I do for you, Tobias?" he asked.

"It's Tony."

"What's wrong? Is he hurt again?"

"He's not hurt. He ran away from school."

"Ran away? Why?"

Tobias told him what Miss Todd had said.

"Well I'm proud of him for standing up for a friend but he knew fighting would get him into trouble with both me and his teacher."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No, he doesn't really know the area well. I'll saddle up and come with you."

Gibbs didn't realise just how close Tony was. He was hiding near an old tree above the farm. He'd meant to come home, tell his Dad everything and accept his punishment but then he thought how disappointed Gibbs would be. He hated disappointing the man. He didn't know what he was going to do, tears fell down his cheeks as he watched them ride out.

"Tony wake up," a voice said. He felt his shoulder being shaken.

"I'm sorry, really sorry," he almost cried.

"Sorry for what?"

Tony opened his eyes. He was back in Gibbs house. "You were talking in your sleep," Gibbs said. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." He looked at the clock. "Is that the time?"

"Yes you've been asleep for 2 hours."

"I hate this. I shouldn't sleep so much."

"Duck says your body needs rest."

"I hate being useless."

"You're sick, not useless." He handed him a cup. "Drink this."

"It better not have anything in it that's going to make me sleep," Tony said.

"It's a vitamin drink recommended by Ducky." Tony sniffed it and screwed up his nose.

"It smells horrible."

"I don't care, drink it."

"Not you having to drink it," Tony moaned.

"Do I have to hold your nose and make you drink it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not a kid."

Gibbs gave him a look. Tony looked at the glass and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Gibbs almost laughed. If Tony could just see himself. "Just drink it."

He put it to his lips and shivered as the first mouthful went down. "Do I ha..." Gibbs glared quite prepared to go through with his threat. "Drinking it Boss."

"Good boy. Only two more to drink."

"Can we spread them out over the week?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I meant today DiNozzo." Gibbs could have laughed at the expression on Tony's face.

"No way am I drinking 3 of those a day." He folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You will," Gibbs said. Tony mimicked him and got a slap to the head.

"What was that for?"

"You know. I'm going to work on my boat. Behave."

"I'll watch a DVD. What have you got?"

"McGee brought yours. They're at the side of the table.

"Great," Tony said picking one and putting it in the DVD player. He could feel his eyes getting heavier.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(This chapter has spanking in it. If you do not like please do not read.)

Soon he was fast asleep. He was back hiding again. He didn't know what to do. He heard the horses ride out, maybe he could chance going to the house and getting his stuff, not that he had anything of his own, Gibbs had bought it all or given it to him. Where would he go? He didn't know anyone in this time except his friends from school and Gibbs. Why had he run? Tony curled up on the ground.

He had no idea how long he stayed like that but when he heard a horse ride in he sat up. Gibbs had come back. He saw him look towards the place where he was hiding, it was almost as if he knew where Tony was hiding. He had to make a decision. He stood up and walked towards the house.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted when he saw Tony coming towards him. He ran towards him ready to hug him to him. He saw Tony flinch as if expecting a slap or worse. He stopped in front of him and held out his arms. Tony fell into them crying. "Where on Earth have you been son?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"Sh, it's alright, Tony."

"But I've... I've messed up, again. I always mess up."

Gibbs hugged him again. "You haven't messed up. You got in trouble at school."

"But I always get in trouble, you won't want me."

"Have I said that?" Gibbs asked holding Tony at arm's length so he could see his face. He took Tony's face in his hands and rubbed some of the tear marks away.

"I shouldn't have run away," Tony said.

"No. You shouldn't." Tony looked down at the ground. Gibbs put his finger under Tony's chin and pushed it up. "Look at me son." Tony stared at his face. "I'll deal with your trouble at school later but first we have to let everyone know you're okay."

"Why were they bothered?" Tony asked in surprise. Gibbs couldn't believe what he heard.

"They care Tony. People in town are searching for you. I only came home to get some food and head out again."

Gibbs mounted his horse and put his hand down for Tony to take. They quickly rode to town. Gibbs shouted to people on the ride to town telling them Tony was with him and they could go home.

"Glad the boy's okay," one man said as he rode off.

"Good to see you safe," Fornell said when he saw Tony.

"We'd best tell Miss Todd you're safe."

"If he was mine," one of the men said,"I'd be taking him to the barn for a strapping."

Gibbs felt Tony shudder at that remark. "I won't do that Tony, I promised you, relax."

They came to the school and Gibbs knocked at the door.

Cait came to the door. She smiled when she saw Tony. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"I'm sorry I ran. Is Malky okay?"

"A bleeding nose. He'll be fine. I've suspended him from school for the rest of the week. And you're suspended as well Tony. I will not have fighting at my school." She saw he was about to protest. "I know why you did it Tony but it does not change my mind. You could have broken his nose."

Tony saw Gibbs look at him as if expecting him to say something. "I understand ma'am."

"I'll stop by tomorrow and pick up some work for him. Rate he's going he's never going to be at school." He gently cuffed the back of Tony's head. "Goodnight."

They rode back to the farm. Tony shivered. Are you cold Tony?"

"No sir."

"Nervous?" Gibbs felt Tony nod.

Gibbs put his horse away and told Tony to get ready for bed. Tony was changed into his nightshirt and was standing in front of the fire. Gibbs could see Tony was shaking. Surely he wasn't afraid of him? He sat in the chair by the fire. "Come here Tony," he said softly as if to a wild animal. He lifted Tony up and put him in his lap. Tony stiffened but then started crying again. "Oh Tony!" He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He rubbed his back and managed to calm him down. When he looked down Tony was asleep. Gibbs lifted him up and carried him through to his room. He set him on the bed but Tony hung onto him. Gibbs sat on the bed and held Tony close to him. He pulled a blanket round them and went to sleep.

Gibbs woke as the sun shone through the window. Tony was still burrowed into his side. He got out of bed without waking Tony and went to make breakfast. Half an hour later Tony came through rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Have a good sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony looked much younger standing there his hand wiping his eyes.

"Sit down and eat." He set a plate of oatmeal in front of him. Tony ate quickly.

"I better go do my chores," he said. "I'll get dressed."

"Then we'll talk," Gibbs said.

Tony gave him a wide eyed look as he left the room. He dressed as slowly as he dared and then did his chores but as Gibbs had already milked the cow he did not have a lot to do. Gibbs watched him as he took his time. Best get this over with he thought. Tony was torturing himself and he didn't want the boy to feel like that. "Tony come in son," he called.

Please let me wake up Tony thought as he made his way back to the house. He really wanted to turn and run but he forced himself to go back to Gibbs. By this time Gibbs had sat down on the chair. "Come here Tony," he said pointing to a point in front of him.

"Please," Tony said, "I won't do it again. You don't have to."

"Come here. Tony avoided eye contact. "Look at me." Two big green eyes stared at him. He put his hands on Tony's shoulders and said," Do you trust me?" Tony nodded. "I know someone has abused you but I will never do that. I promise. But I am going to punish you." Tony struggled in his arms. Gibbs quickly pulled him over his knee and delivered 6 hard swats before putting him back on his feet in front of him.

"Is that it?" he asked incredulously, a tear running down his cheek.

"I can do more if you want," Gibbs said. Tony put his hands back to cover his backside. "I was joking Tony."

"I don't understand," Tony said. "I was fighting and I ran away."

"Why did you run away?"

"I..."

"Be honest Tony."

"My real father would have beaten me black and blue for that," he admitted in a small voice.

"Did he do that often?" Gibbs was so angry but he could not let it show on his face.

"I couldn't please him no matter what I did. Everything I did was wrong."

"Well not here. I can understand why you ran so I won't punish you for that."

"I won't run again, promise," he said.

"What about fighting?" Gibbs asked.

"He was being horrible to Abby. He's ignorant."

"He may be but that's no excuse. You could have broken his nose. I shall expect you to apologise."

"No!" Tony said loudly. Gibbs turned him round and swatted him again.

"Yes you will."

"What about what he did?" Tony said angrily.

"Miss Todd will have dealt with him. You are my responsibility. We will be going into town as soon as I've saddled the horse."

Tony was not looking forward to that. "Can't we take the wagon?"

"It's quicker by horse." Tony hissed as his backside hit the saddle. "It won't take long."

Gibbs stopped outside the school. He sent Tony to get his work when he saw Fornell approaching. "How's the boy?" he asked.

"Fine. Just collecting his work."

"Going to keep him busy?"

"Oh yes! He's going to wish he was in school."

Tony came out followed by Miss Todd. "He has enough work to keep him busy."

"Good."

When they arrived back Gibbs sent Tony to start some work while he went to check the fields. He sat at the table and began his maths work. It wasn't too difficult. He felt his eyes getting heavy and he put his head down.

"Tony, your film's finished. I'm making dinner."

"What? I've nearly finished."

"Tony wake up." Gibbs was standing beside the sofa.

"I'm fed up with this," Tony said. "Every time I sit down I fall asleep."

"Your body needs the sleep. You'll sleep less as you get better."

"I just want to be able to stay awake. This is ridiculous," he said angrily.

"Tony, you just got over pneumonia. Give yourself time."

"I'm no use to anyone like this."

"You've been sick. Everyone understands."

"I know. But it doesn't make it easier." Gibbs sighed. Tony was always grouchy when he was recuperating.

"Help me prepare the meal." Tony got up and went to the kitchen. Gibbs set out the salad things and let Tony do it. Gibbs heated the pizza and set the table. He set the vitamin drink beside Tony's cutlery. Tony glared at it. There was no way he was drinking it. He set the salad on the table and they sat down to eat. Tony didn't touch the glass. He ate the pizza and salad and then got up. "You forget something," Gibbs said. He pointed at the glass.

"I'm not drinking it."

"Tony we've had this conversation."

"No we didn't. You told me I was drinking it. Well I don't want it."

Gibbs looked at him. He almost expected him to stamp his foot like a child would. "I mean it Tony, if I have to hold your nose and pour it down your throat I will. If Ducky says you're to have it you will."

Tony didn't know what to do. He picked up the glass. Later he could not work out why he did what he did next. He looked at Gibbs and threw the thick liquid at him. The thick gloopy mixture hit his face. It slowly trickled down his nose and chin. Tony couldn't help himself, he laughed.

Gibbs was over at him before he could move. He grabbed Tony's arm. "You think that's funny, well see if you find this funny." He pulled Tony into the living room and pushed him over the back of the sofa. Tony didn't even have time to react before 6 hard swats hit his backside. He let out a gasp as Gibbs pulled him to his feet. "Now go to your room and stay there until I say different."

Tony was so astonished he did exactly what Gibbs said. He couldn't believe that Gibbs had spanked him like a naughty child. At least the one in his dream thought he was a child. He threw himself down on the bed and quickly flipped onto his stomach. Damn it stung he thought.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Gibbs couldn't believe what he'd just done to Tony. Yes he had been behaving like a kid but spanking him. He hoped he hadn't ruined his relationship with Tony forever. He didn't want Tony to think he was just like his father, a man who used his superior strength to make Tony do what he wanted. He wanted to go up the stairs and talk to him but he wasn't sure he'd be welcome. He decided to go down to work on his boat so that he could decide what he was going to say to make things right.

Tony felt his eyes get heavy and before long he was fast asleep. "Tony wake up!" A hand was shaking his shoulder. He looked up, Gibbs was standing over him. "You'll never finish all your work if you fall asleep. Hurry up!"

Tony picked up the pencil and finished off his work. Gibbs set a sandwich and a glass of milk in front of him. "Let me see." Gibbs checked it, "Well done. When you're finished your meal come join me in the barn." He saw a look of fear cross Tony's face. "I want you to help me make the chest of drawers. It's about time you learnt how to work with wood." Tony relaxed.

Gibbs kept him busy for the next couple of days. All he seemed to do was schoolwork or chores around the farm and he thought being an NCIS agent was tiring. However he loved all the time he spent with Gibbs, he really trusted this man.

Tony finished his schoolwork on Saturday. He'd had to write a story twice because Gibbs wasn't happy with his handwriting. What was so important about handwriting?

Gibbs filled the bath fro Tony on Saturday night and told him they would be attending church the next morning. "I don't go to church, Tony said.

"Well you do now," Gibbs said firmly.

"I don't..."

"Did I say you had a choice?"

"No sir," Tony replied.

"Good now get in that bath." Tony did as he was told. This Gibbs expected to be obeyed much the same as the one in his time.

Tony snuggled down in the bed, he was so comfortable. He heard a muffled sound and pushed the cover back, someone was knocking on the door. He heard the door open and footsteps approach his bed. It couldn't be morning already he thought.

"Tony," Gibbs said putting his hand on Tony's shoulder, "I need to talk to you."

"Tired," Tony muttered. "Can't be time for church."

"Church? Tony wake up."

Tony turned and said," Shit!" He realised he was back in Gibbs' house. He went red a she remembered what had happened. The picture of Gibbs with the thick drink dripping off his nose was something he wouldn't forget. Mind you neither was Gibbs' reaction. "Sorry!" Tony said. He knew Gibbs didn't like apologies but he didn't know what else to say. Gibbs sat on the bed. "I shouldn't have thrown that drink at you." He couldn't help smiling at the picture in his mind," Even though it was funny."

Gibbs felt a weight being lifted off him, Tony wasn't angry. He looked down at him, he looked like a kid lying there his hair sticking up in all directions. Gibbs reached out and ruffled his hair. "I probably deserved the sp...," Tony couldn't bring himself to say the word," it was a childish thing to do."

"It was. Coming down to eat?"

"Yes," Tony said getting up.

Gibbs prepared an omelette and set it in front of Tony. The he set the dreaded vitamin drink down beside it. "And this time I do not want to wear it." Tony smiled. There was a loud knock at the door and then Abby bounced in not waiting to be asked.

"Tony," she said wrapping him in a big hug. "You feeling better?"

"Still tired."

"What's this?" she asked picking up the drink.

"Torture," Tony said.

She sniffed it and wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

"Tell Gibbs that," Tony said sensing an ally.

"You're not making Tony drink that are you Bossman?"

"He's going to take three of these a day," Ducky said coming in.

Tony's face fell. Now he had no chance. Gibbs would follow Ducky's rules to the letter.

Tony ate his omelette and looked at the drink as if it was poisonous. He couldn't bring himself to drink it. Gibbs went over and whispered in his ear," You don't want a repeat performance of earlier, do you?" Tony reddened and picked up the glass. He took it in one long gulp and then shuddered.

"You'll have to tell me your secret, Jethro," Ducky said as Tony went an even deeper shade of red. Definitely a story here Ducky thought.

Tony drank it all and then grabbed a glass of milk. "Want to watch a DVD?" Abby asked smiling at the look of disgust on Tony's face.

"Sure."

They went through to the living room and sat down. Abby put in a DVD.

"Alright Jethro, what happened?" Ducky asked. Gibbs told him. "You what?"

"I'm not proud of what I did..." he started to say when he realised Ducky was smiling. "What?"

"How did Tony react?"

"He just took off to his room, he was okay when I spoke to him later."

"Isn't it about time you told that young man exactly how you feel about him?" Ducky said.

"I try Duck but you know what I'm like when I have to talk about my feelings."

"I think it's time you tried. You need to tell him."

"I know."

Tony could feel his eyes closing and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"Tony wake up."

"Sleepy," he replied.

"Tony wake up," a voice said more insistently this time. Then he felt a hand shake his shoulder.

"For Chr..." Tony felt himself flipped over and a hard swat was delivered to his backside. "Ow!"

"You do not take the Lord's name in vain in this house, young man. Understand?"

"Tony jumped out of bed rubbing his backside. "Yes sir."

"Get your chores done, then eat breakfast and then change for church." Gibbs went through to the kitchen.

Tony dressed as quickly as he could and ran out to do his chores. Breakfast was on the table when he got back in. His good clothes were sitting on the chair. He finished quickly and then changed. He glared at Gibbs as he pulled the trousers on. They're itchy," he complained.

"Hurry up Tony."

"I don't see why I have to wear these to go to church," he tried again.

"We all wear our good clothes for church. It's a mark of respect."

"They itch," he complained again rubbing his leg.

"You got up in a bad mood this morning," Gibbs commented. "Now get a move on. I do not want to be late."

"I don't mind," Tony retorted before running out the door. The look Gibbs had given him meant he was on very thin ice.

Tony sulked the whole way to the church. He had spent many Sunday mornings at church when he was a child. His father insisted. And if he hadn't behaved he knew what would happen when he got home. He'd spent many Sunday afternoons crying in his room. Tony cheered up when he saw Tim and Abby standing at the church. "Can I go play before we go in?" he asked.

"After church," Gibbs said.

"Oh man!" Tony said.

Church was just as bad as Tony remembered. He couldn't help thinking some people did love to talk. He wriggled in his seat trying to find a more comfortable place but stopped when Gibbs glared at him. He couldn't understand this part of Gibbs' character, his Gibbs never went to church or seemed to have any strong religious views. He did try to sit still but he couldn't stop himself from moving. His foot slipped off part of the pew and thundered to the floor. The noise echoed round the church and everyone turned to look at them. He had never realised Gibbs could go that shade of red. The look on his face told Tony that he was in trouble. Gibbs always said Tony could find trouble in an empty room, well he'd now found it in church. He giggled. The look he got could have frozen steaming hot coffee. He tried to make amends by sitting still for the rest of the sermon and singing loudly but Gibbs didn't look any happier.

He shot a look over to Ducky, he couldn't understand why the man looked as if he was going to burst and Fornell looked the same. When the service came to an end both of them were out the church as quick as they could. He wished he could have done the same but his hand was taken and he was almost dragged to stand in front of the minister. "What do you say?" Gibbs said.

"Sorry," Tony said looking at the ground trying to look contrite.

"You will be," Gibbs said ominously. "Go wait for me by the wagon."

"I thought you said I could play," Tony said.

"After that little display in church, you must be joking. Now go." He sent him off with a swat. Tony ran to the wagon. How embarrassing, everyone must have seen. He saw Gibbs standing by Fornell and Ducky. For some reason they were laughing.

Gibbs glared at his so called friends," It is not funny."

"Oh my dear boy it is. The look on your face," Ducky said.

"I have to agree with Dr. Mallard on this," Fornell said.

"And I call you friends," Gibbs said turning to go to the wagon.

"Don't be too hard on the boy Jethro," Fornell said.

Gibbs was silent on the way home. When they arrived back at the farm Gibbs told him to change his clothes. "Sir, are you going to be..." he couldn't finish it. He knew what his father would have done.

Gibbs pulled him into a hug," No I am not going to belt you, I will never do that. You have to believe me."

"My father used to."

"I am not him. Now go change."

When he came back in Gibbs told him to sit at the table. He set a Bible in front of him, then a pencil and a piece of paper. "I want you to write these verses in your best handwriting," he said pointing to some numbers he had written on the paper. He went to change.

Tony looked at the verses. He was not going to write them. He stared at the paper and Bible. He folded his arms. An hour later Gibbs came back in, he saw the defiant look on Tony's face and turned round and walked out. Tony looked up at the clock. He'd sat here long enough, he made to get up. "Sit down," a voice said from behind him. He almost collapsed in shock.

"I need the toilet," he said.

"Use the pot under your bed and come straight back." Tony was back within five minutes. "Sit," was all Gibbs said.

"I don't want to do this," Tony said.

"Too bad. Until it's finished you do not get to play with anyone. After school you come straight home and sit here until it's done. Understand?"

"I won't, I hate you." Tony made to run out but was caught, lifted up and put back in the chair. Three times he tried and each time he was put back in the chair. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was pushing Gibbs like this. He crossed his arms and glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs prepared supper and told Tony to eat it up. After supper Tony had wanted to read more of his book but Gibbs set the Bible and paper down again.

Gibbs knew Tony was testing him and it was a test he was not going to fail. Tony was pushing him to see if he would become like his father and that was just not going to happen.

The next morning was the same. Chores, breakfast and then that paper and Bible before school. Gibbs rode in with him and spoke to Miss Todd.

Tony couldn't believe when recess and lunch time came. He had to stay indoors and that paper and Bible were set in front of him. This was so unfair, Tony thought. He was stubborn though and was determined not to give in.

That night Tony fell into an uneasy sleep. Gibbs came into his room and brushed the long hair from his eyes. You need a haircut he thought. He hoped this battle of wills would soon be over, he hated not being able to sit down and have a laugh with this boy who had come to mean so much to him.

Tony woke up with a concerned Abby leaning over him. "You okay?" she asked. "You were mumbling about a Bible and having to write something. I didn't know you were religious."

Tony looked embarrassed. "Just a dream, Abbs nothing to worry about."

Gibbs came through from the kitchen with Ducky. "Are you alright my boy?" Ducky asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just watch a DVD and hope I can stay awake. I'm getting really tired of seeing the start and missing the end."

Abby looked at him," But you've seen them all anyway."

"Not the point Abby," Tony said.

"Put another one in Abby," Gibbs said. They all sat down to watch. Gibbs was getting concerned about how much sleep Tony was getting. "Should he be as tired as this when he sleeps all the time," he said to Ducky.

"He does seem rather disturbed. Has he talked to you about the dreams he's been having?"

"No, not a thing."

"I think you may need to get him to speak about them." Ducky looked over at Abby. "I think we should go my dear and let Jethro get Tony to bed.

Tony was in bed, he got up and went downstairs. The piece of paper was still sitting on the table. He picked it up and shredded it into many small pieces. He picked up the Bible and took it out to the barn. Then he went back to bed.

Tony felt his shoulders being shaken. "Wake up, Tony. Come on wake up." It took a moment for Tony to work out where he was.

"Sorry Gibbs bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No!" he said horrified. He couldn't tell Gibbs about them.

"It might help."

"No but thanks." He snuggled down again.

A hand shook him again. "You just woke me up, let me sleep."

"Come into the kitchen," a voice said sternly. Tony got up and followed him. The pieces of paper were still scattered all over the floor and another piece was sitting on the table. "Get the Bible," Gibbs said.

"No! And you can't make me." He stood hands on his hips staring defiantly up at Gibbs.

"Get the Bible, Tony."

"NO!" He could see the anger on Gibbs face. Here it comes he thought. Any moment now and this man would act just like his father had.

Gibbs took a step towards him. Tony tried to stand still and not shake. He'd been in this position so many times before. His look dared the man to hit him, just like he was used to. Gibbs next move surprised him, he was pulled into Gibbs arms. For a moment he fought him but then he relaxed. It felt so right to be there. "I am not him Tony. No matter what you do, I will not abuse you." Tears flowed down his face. Gibbs sat down, picked him up and set him on his lap. He rocked him in his arms. Soon he was asleep.

Tony woke about half an hour later. He was still being held by Gibbs but this time he was an adult. He wriggled trying to get free.

"Hey settle down." Tony couldn't believe it, Gibbs didn't seem to mind. "You were crying out in your sleep and wouldn't settle until I pulled you into my arms."

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm a right weakling."

"For needing comfort? No. Everyone needs comfort Tony."

"But I'm an adult. I should be able to look after myself."

"Even adults need it sometimes. If you'd tell me about your dreams I might be able to help you. They are stopping you get a good rest."

"I can't. Please don't ask."

"Okay." But Gibbs resolved that he was going to get him to tell him one way or another. Gibbs pulled him back into his arms. "Sleep." Tony thought about arguing but he really was tired and he liked being held like this. He wished he'd had a father like Gibbs.

Tony woke up in Gibb's arms again but this time he was a child. He wriggled and Gibbs woke up. "Need the toilet," he said. Gibbs let him get up. When he came back in Gibbs was making breakfast. He set a bowl of oatmeal on the table. "Eat up son."

Tony took a couple of spoonfuls and then said," Are you mad?"

"No."

"Angry?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Did your father beat you often?"

"Yes. He didn't really like me. Said I caused trouble."

"You're a normal boy Tony. Getting in trouble is what children do. I certainly did."

"Not according to Father. All his friends' sons were well behaved. I let him down."

Gibbs came to a decision," Do you want to stay here as my son?"

"You want me?" Tony couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

At that moment Gibbs wanted to throttle the life out of the man who had made Tony feel so worthless.

"Of course I do." Tony threw himself into Gibbs' arms and held on tight as if afraid the man would disappear.

"I will always be here for you Tony. We need to make this a formal arrangement. If you want I will adopt you."

"YES!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs ruffled his hair. "Now you can sit down and write out those verses.

"WHAT! No I... " Tony argued.

"Tony one way or another you are going to do it."

Tony knew when he was beaten. "Alright. I guess I better go get the Bible." He looked up at Gibbs with hope in his eyes. "If I do the verses can I play with Tim and Abby after school tomorrow?"

"Yes but you better dress and go get the Bible."

"Sure." He was soon dressed. He ran out to the barn and retrieved the book. He handed it to Gibbs.

"Sorry."

"I should make you do more. I am sure there are verses about son's obeying their father's."

"I am sorry," he said looking up through his hair.

"You need that hair cut." Tony gave a grin.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Work has been so busy. On holiday soon so will make sure it is updated soon.)

The day went quickly, Tony managed to write out a lot of the passage at school. Afterwards Gibbs took him to see the Judge. He explained about wanting to adopt Tony. "Are you sure no one will claim you?" the judge asked staring at Tony.

Tony couldn't lie to him," My father threw me out," he said quietly. "He doesn't want me, never has."

"What is your father's name son?" the Judge asked in a kind voice. Tony really didn't want to answer this. "Jethro cannot adopt you if we don't ask him for permission."

"Fine!" Tony said. Gibbs glared at him for his attitude. He changed his tone of voice and said," Anthony DiNozzo Senior."

"The man who owns the mine?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Tony answered.

"Tony could you wait outside, I need to talk to Jethro," the Judge asked.

"NO!" he shouted. "You're going to talk about me... OW!" His hands flew back to cover his backside. "I wish you'd... OW!"

"Enough! You apologise right now. You are being rude and disrespectful."

Tony knew Gibbs was angry, he looked at his feet. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Now wait outside," Gibbs said.

Tony left. He felt tears form in his eyes and he brought up his hand and wiped at them. If the Tony DiNozzo in this world was like his one there was no way he would allow Tony to be adopted. What was he going to do? His father had sent him to boarding school to get rid of him. He couldn't stand that again.

Gibbs came out. He looked at the boy. "The Judge is going to contact your father."

"He'll not allow it."

Gibbs could see that Tony was getting more and more upset. "You never know I may have something he wants."

"It won't be me."

Gibbs wrapped his arms round Tony. "He doesn't matter, I want you."

That night Tony fell asleep quickly, he was exhausted.

He woke up quickly the next day, he looked around. He could hear Gibbs in the basement. He had to go. He was getting too close to Gibbs, he was sure the man didn't want that. Sleeping in his arms, what an embarrassment. He was an idiot. He'd be lucky to keep his job at this rate. He got dressed and crept downstairs.

He had his hand on the door handle when a voice bellowed," Where the Hell do you think you are going?" His hand shook. He turned around to face a very angry Gibbs.

He put a bright smile on his face as he turned and said," Hi Gibbs, just going for some fresh air. Nice morning."

A smile appeared on Gibbs face,"Want to look again?" He looked out, the rain was bouncing off the ground.

Tony knew he had to get away. He had the door open and was on the street before Gibbs reacted. Then Tony felt his legs being taken out from under him. He was face down in the grass. That was when he began fighting, he had to get away. He was like a cornered wild animal acting on instinct. He could hear a voice but not what it was saying. His need to flee was overriding everything else. Gibbs held him tight determined not to let go. Tony did the only thing he could, he turned his head and sank his teeth into the side of Gibbs' hand. He heard the yell and then the grip loosened. He tried to get away but couldn't.

He was hauled to his feet and turned round. Six hard swats were delivered to his backside and he was dragged back to the house and pushed in. "Take a shower and put on some dry clothes." Gibbs saw the indecision in Tony's expression. "You run again and I'll put you over my knee and give you a spanking you won't forget in a hurry. GO!" Tony ran.

The warm water felt lovely against his cold skin. As he was dressing he heard a car drive up. He looked out the window to see Ducky coming up to the house. He was in for it now.

"Tony," a voice called from downstairs.

Ducky was standing beside Gibbs when he went down. He did not look happy. "Just what were you playing at, young man?" he asked. "And in the rain. SIT!" He pointed to a chair. "I'll just listen to your chest," he said lifting his stethoscope out of his bag.

The last thing Tony wanted to do was sit down but he knew he had no option unless he wanted Ducky to ask why he didn't want to. He sat down carefully. It stung and he almost let out a hiss. Ducky noticed the wince but said nothing. He lifted the t shirt and listened. Well your lungs sound okay." He lifted his hand and felt Tony's forehead. "A bit warm." He looked at Tony," You feel the least bit unwell you let Jethro know. I don't want you back in hospital." He turned to Gibbs. Tony almost jumped out of the seat when Ducky was finished examining him. "Let me see," he said to Gibbs.

"It's nothing Ducky," he put his hand in his pocket. Ducky gave him a look and Gibbs pulled his hand out and held it in front of Ducky. A full set of teeth marks could be seen.

"You're as bad as Tony is," he said. He cleaned it. "At least it didn't break the skin."

"Thanks Duck." He turned to Tony," Could you make breakfast, son?" Tony turned to leave then realised what Gibbs had called him. His heart beat faster, he must have misheard what Gibbs had said. He continued walking into the kitchen.

"You were right Ducky, I should have talked to Tony sooner. He ran because he thought I wouldn't want him. He thinks he's weak because I'm having to help him. What sort of man is his father?" Gibbs said angrily.

"A poor one who managed to produce an amazing young man who desperately needs a father in his life. And that father is you Jethro. Don't let him down."

"I won't."

Just then Tony came back through announcing that he had made breakfast. A plate of pancakes sat on the table. They all sat down. Ducky almost smiled when he saw Tony try to sit carefully in the hard chair. Tony managed to eat quite a lot. Gibbs set his tablets and vitamin drink on the table beside his plate. Tony groaned but did not argue. He swallowed the drink as quickly as he could, shivering as it went down. "You do know this could be considered torture," he said petulantly.

Both older men ignored the protest. Gibbs saw him yawn. "Go lie down," Ducky said before Jethro could say anything.

"No," Tony said quickly. No way did he want to sleep again. However he couldn't avoid it. He fell asleep almost as soon as he sat down.

Tony woke up as a child again. He knew his father would never let Gibbs adopt him, it would be better for Gibbs if he just left. He was sure that the senior Dinozzo here was just as vindictive as the one he knew. He heard a noise from the kitchen and got up. He went out to do his chores.

He was quiet over breakfast and was soon ready to leave for school. "Be good," Gibbs said ruffling his hair as he left.

Tony smiled.

He made it to school in time to speak to Abby and told her about the adoption and his father.

"Are you sure he won't let Gibbs have you?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "He hates any man having something that belongs to him. I don't want Gibbs hurt because of me. He can be ruthless."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking about running away, if he can't find me he'll go away."

"He'll just come back when you're found."

"Not if he thinks I'm dead."

"What?" Abby said horrifies. "What about Mr. Gibbs?"

"But it wouldn't be for long. And once he was gone I could come back."

"Someone would tell him."

"Then you tell me what I can do?" Abby could see Tony was near to tears.

"I don't know. Let me think on it. And please Tony don't do anything without telling me."

They went into class. Tony couldn't concentrate or sit still. "Tony Gibbs," a voice called out.

"What?" he said.

"Come out here at once."

Oh shit he thought. "Sorry I..."

He heard someone snigger, "Come out here." Cait pointed to a spot in front of her. Tony walked out. "Hand out." He held it out and saw Cait raise a ruler and bring it down on his hand. It stung. She hit it twice more. "Go stand in the corner until you can pay more attention to what is happening in class. You can take your work home and finish it there. I'm sure your dad will see that it is done properly." Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't be happy with him. The good thing about being in the corner was it gave him time to think. He heard his name being called and he went over to her desk. "I am really disappointed with your behaviour today. You are a clever boy but you have made no effort." Tony had heard this so many times before he almost laughed. All his father had ever bothered about was him being top of the class and beating all the other children in exams. Tony was clever and for quite a while he had managed to do this, the problems began when he couldn't. That was when the beatings had started. He shrugged his shoulders at Cait and he could see by her expression that she was not pleased by his reaction. "Take this note to your dad and bring it back signed tomorrow."

Abby was waiting outside. "You okay?"

"Yes, she gave me a note for my dad."

"Have you any ideas what to do?"

"I don't want to get Gibbs into trouble so I am going to leave."

"Tony!"

"What else can I do? My father is a ruthless man, he will do nasty things if he can't get what he wants. I won't let Dad be hurt, not for me. I'm not worth it."

"Tony," Abby said sadly.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

Gibbs was working in the barn when he got home," Tony," he shouted. Tony stuffed the note into his pocket.

"Yes Dad?"

"You got time to help me?"

"Yes," he shouted. He dropped his books on the table and ran to the barn. At least he could spend his last night here with him. Gibbs was carving a chest of drawers, it was beautiful. Gibbs handed him a small chisel and guided his hands to make a design around the top. They didn't say much but Tony loved the fact Gibbs had his arms around him. He felt so safe and loved. He could feel tears welling up.

"You're very quiet," Gibbs said as they stored away his tools and walked back to the house.

Tony looked up," Sorry. Just thinking."

"Don't worry, it will all work out. I promise." Tony wished he could believe Gibbs. He really wanted to but... He felt the tears prick his eyes again, he couldn't let Gibbs see him cry.

Gibbs made dinner, Tony told him nothing about school. What did it matter? He wouldn't be there tomorrow. After tonight Gibbs wouldn't have to worry about him.

When Gibbs was busy cooking, Tony got an old flour sack and put in under his bed. He managed to eat his meal but he was finding it difficult to swallow. "No homework tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Gibbs stared at him.

"You're not sick are you?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

"No. Just tired." Tony left.

"I'll come tuck you in," Gibbs shouted through.

Gibbs ruffled his hair and bent down and kissed his cheek. "Night Tony."

"Night Dad."

Tony heard Gibbs go to bed. He waited and then got up. He pulled the flour sack out and put in a change of clothes. Then he went through to the kitchen and put in some bread and cheese. He took the sack out to the barn. He just about jumped out of his skin when he came back in. Gibbs was standing in the room waiting for him," Where have you been?" he asked.

"You just about scared me out of 10 years growth," Tony said.

"I asked you a question."

"I needed to go," Tony said.

"Bed now," Gibbs said head slapping the boy as he went past. He barred the door. Something was wrong.

The next morning Tony got up early and had finished his chores quickly. Gibbs was stirring the oatmeal as he came in. "You were quick," he said.

"I said I'd meet Abby and Tim at school early."

"You didn't say," Gibbs said looking suspiciously at Tony.

"Forgot, I'd better go," he said taking his bowl to the sink. He picked up his books and made for the door.

"Tony," Tony turned to look at him. "I won't let your father take you. Why don't you stay at home today?"

"I'm fine. I'd like to keep everything normal, please."

Gibbs couldn't say no. "I'll see you tonight. Remember I'm going to Mr. Lawrence's to deliver the crib."

"I know. Bye." He ran out of the door and down the road. He had to make it look as if he was going to school. Tears ran down his cheeks. He left the path and made his way back to the back of the barn to collect his supplies. Then he went up the hill behind the barn. He watched the house. He knew he should just leave but he wanted one last look. Gibbs came out. He watched him go to the barn and get the horses and wagon ready. Gibbs gazed up at the hill as if he could feel someone watching him. Time to go Tony thought and he made his way to the stream.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Tony stayed away from any tracks that people might use. He made his way through the trees. He had always been good at finding his way about. He heard the stream and made his way towards it. McGee would be amazed to know how good he was at tracking. He drank the lovely cold water. He knew that most people would have followed the stream down towards the next town but Tony had to avoid towns so he headed up stream. He picked quite a few berries as he walked along. He kept moving until it was beginning to get dark. He found a good place to stay and he built a shelter. He took out the piece of bread and cheese he had taken from the house. He snuggled into his small shelter and tried not to think about Gibbs.

Gibbs was frantic, Tony hadn't come home from school. Surely his father wouldn't have taken him. He rode quickly into town and knocked on Caitlyn's door. "Where's Tony?" he asked before she could open her mouth. "He get into trouble today?"

"Jethro, I'm sorry but Tony wasn't at school today. I thought it might have something to do with the note I sent home about his behaviour yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"He didn't say anything, did he?" she said as Gibbs turned around and set off for Fornell's office. He banged on the door but entered before he got a reply.

Gibbs explained about Tony not attending school. "That boy is leading you a merry dance Jethro," he said.

"I'm just worried his father might have taken him. This is all my fault. I should have realised how frightened he was. That man beats him."

"Calm down. There's no point in getting worried until we've checked with his friends. Come on."

Gibbs was almost beside himself by the time they pulled up at Abby's parent's farm. Gibbs could see she was nearly in tears as she explained to her parents what had happened. "Please help us," Gibbs almost begged. "I have to find him."

"I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs, if I'd known he was going to run off so quickly I'd have told you." She then proceeded to tell them Tony's various plans.

"I'll send Sacks to check on the father Jethro, just in case, but I think we'll need to send out a search party tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!" Gibbs shouted.

"Jethro, look around you. It's almost pitch black. We could go looking for him and ride past him without knowing."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll stay at the doc's."

Jethro told Ducky what had happened. "I should have told him my plan," Gibbs said sitting down.

"Jethro, we'll find him. That boy and you were meant to be together. Now lie down and get some sleep."

Gibbs did try but he could not sleep. Ducky handed him a cup of black coffee and sat in the chair opposite. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"No Duck. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Tony."

The sun was just coming up as he left Ducky's and headed back to Fornell's. Tobias must have been up most of the night judging by the number of people who were there to search. Gibbs was overwhelmed.

"Thank you," he said.

"You'd do it for us Jethro," they all said.

Tobias split them into four groups and they all headed off in different directions. They searched all day but found no trace of Tony. They made their way back to town as the sun went down. "When are you meeting his father?" Tobias asked.

"Tomorrow at 10. I'm going ahead with the adoption." Fornell nodded. He hadn't expected anything else.

The next day they all set out again except for Gibbs. He set off to Tom Morrow's house. He was to meet DiNozzo Senior there.

A very smart carriage was sitting outside. He went in and saw a man sitting on one of Morrow's large arm chairs. He was talking to the judge. He turned to look at Gibbs as the door had opened. The only thing he had in common with Tony was the dark hair. He seemed to have a permanent smile on his face but his eyes held no warmth in them. "So you're the man," he said looking Gibbs up and down and then sneering.

"Yes," Gibbs was not going to let this man rile him. "I want to adopt Tony and I'm willing to give you that piece of land you've been trying to buy from me."

"You think he's worth that?" the man laughed.

"I do."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll withdraw my offer, you've been after that land for a few years now, this is your last chance."

Gibbs watched DiNozzo senior's face. There was not a sign of any emotion. "I'll have to think about it," he said getting up.

"Nope," Gibbs said. "This is it, a onetime offer."

"I thought you wanted the boy."

"I do. I'm prepared to fight you in court. I just wanted to do this the easy way but if you want to go to court fine."

"Court? What court would grant you custody of my son?" DiNozzo sneered.

"I think most courts in this country once they find out about the abuse."

"The boy's lying. He's always been a liar."

"I don't think so," Jethro said getting up and facing him. "And the marks on his body prove it."

"I can back that up," Ducky said.

"I can destroy you all," he threatened. "Do you know how wealthy I am?"

"No and I don't care," Gibbs said. "You could try destroying us but I bet some of the dirt would stick, what would your new wife to be's family think? You think they want a child abuser in their family?"

Suddenly DiNozzo senior launched himself at Gibbs.

"Mr. DiNozzo," the Judge shouted. "Mr. Gibbs has made you a good offer. Do you accept?"

The man glared at them. "Thought you were meant to be a Judge? This is blackmail."

"I didn't hear any blackmail. He's just offered you a deal. If I were you I'd take it."

DiNozzo senior grabbed the document and signed it. "He's all yours."

"One other thing," Gibbs said. "You come near my son and I'll have the law on you. You are to have no contact with him."

"You think I want contact with him. He's a bastard anyway. Not even mine. His mother was nothing but a whore. She slept with lots of men, could be anyone's."

"He's mine," Gibbs said.

DiNozzo senior stormed out of the house and jumped into his carriage.

"Well done my boy," Ducky said.

"Now all I've got to do is find him." He turned to Tom and put out his hand," Thank you."

"No, thank you. I sent a telegram to James Standing, there is no way he will allow his daughter to marry that man after what I told him."

"Good."

"I just hope he doesn't come back for Tony," Ducky said.

"This document is legal and binding, don't worry. I have a feeling he won't be showing his face around here for a long time."

Jethro got on his horse. He looked up. "I hope we find him soon, it looks like rain."

Tony had tidied up his amp and was on the move again. He had noticed the black clouds and knew he needed to find shelter and soon. He set off up the river. He'd been walking for a good two hours when the first drop of rain fell. Then the heavens opened. In about five minutes Tony was soaked. He kept going, the river was getting faster and a cold wind was blowing. His hat blew off and fell into the river and was carried downstream. He noticed some rocks not far off and headed for them. He crawled into a small cave. There was no space for him to light a fire. He shivered.

Gibbs had set off to meet Tobias. He heard three gun shots and headed towards them. A man had a hat in his hand, it was Tony's. "I'm sorry Jethro," he said. "Looks like your boy fell in."

"Where's you find it?"

"A little way up stream, it was caught in a bush at the side of the river."

"He could still be okay, it's just his hat."

Fornell turned to him," Jeth..."

"No Tobias, I'd know. I'm going to head up river."

"Why'd you think he went that way? Sensible thing to do would be to head down."

"He's trying to hide. Going to a town would get him caught."

"I'll go with you, the rest of you go back down, if you find anything fire three shots in the air."

Soon the rain began to fall more heavily. They took out their water proofs and put them on. "I hope he found shelter," Fornell said.

Tony shivered, he wanted to go home, he wanted to be in bed. Tony woke to a hand on his forehead. "'m sorry, Dad," he said.

"Sh! Tony, relax," Gibbs said. He picked up his cell phone and pressed a number," Ducky can you come straight over, it's Tony."

"Be right there."

"Shouldn't have run away, should have trusted you." Gibbs put a cold cloth on his forehead. He had no idea what Tony was talking about. He tried to calm him down. "Sorry Daddy."

"It's alright son, lie still."

"Wish I was home. So cold."

"You are home." He sat on the bed and pulled Tony into his arms. He heard the door open and shouted,"Up here."

Ducky almost ran into the room," When did this happen?"

"He seemed okay, then I heard him talking in his sleep. I came through and found him like this."

Ducky moved closer to examine Tony. Tony tried to move away from him. "Want my Dad, please."

"Do you have his father's number?"

"I don't understand, Ducky. He doesn't even speak to his father."

"Dad, please, sorry. Shouldn't have run away. Not want me." Gibbs wiped his forehead again.

"Hold him up Jethro, I need to listen to his chest."

Gibbs lifted him up and started to pull up his shirt. Tony opened his eyes," Gibbs, I'm home?"

"Yes son, you're home."

"Glad, was lost. Ran away. Stupid. Should've trusted you. Am I in trouble?"

"No, just glad you're home." Ducky listened to his chest.

"Deep breathe Anthony." Tony tried but he couldn't stop coughing. Gibbs rubbed his back.

"He needs the hospital, Jethro."

Tony looked up fearfully. He looked at Gibbs. "You'll come with me Dad? Won't you?" Gibbs could see the trust in Tony's eyes.

"I'll be right beside you. Let's get you in the car."

"Where's the wagon?" Ducky and Gibbs looked at each other.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Lightening streaked the sky as Gibbs and Fornell rode on. "Jethro, "Fornell shouted above the storm. "We have to go back."

"No! He's alive, Tobias. I have to find him."

Tony was huddled into the small cave, the lightening was flashing overhead. The whole area round about the cave was lit up. He saw the two men on horseback. His Dad. He so wanted to shout out and move but he couldn't.

Gibbs looked up, Tony was there he knew it. He dismounted and threw his reins to Tobias. He made his way to the rocks. He bent down and came face to face with Tony. He pulled him out and hugged him. He was soaking wet and shivering.

"Take me home Dad please," Tony begged. Gibbs covered him up as best he could and carried him down to the horses. Tobias took off to get Ducky leaving Gibbs to go his house.

He was so glad when he saw the house ahead of him. He left his horse in the barn and carried Tony into the house. He built up the fire again and then turned all his attention to Tony. Gibbs managed to strip Tony out of his wet clothes. He took a towel and rubbed him down. No matter how hard he tried to warm him he couldn't stop shivering. He dressed him in his warmest nightshirt and pulled socks onto his frozen feet. He put a drink to his lips. Tony tried to gulp it down but Gibbs made him take small sips. He was ill enough without vomiting as well. "Let's get you to bed." Gibbs lifted him up and carried him through. He tucked him into the bed.

"Stay!" Tony begged trying to grab Gibbs' hand.

"Of course. I was just getting another blanket." Tony was so confused, sometimes he was a young boy and then he'd be grown up, which was real?

Gibbs heard the door open and shout for Ducky to come through. Ducky made his way to the bed. He put his hand on Tony's forehead. It was so hot. He listened to his chest. "He's very sick Jethro."

Tony felt himself lifted and a horrible liquid was poured down his throat. He tried to protest but couldn't get any words out for coughing. He felt his back being thumped and then more coughing. Was he dying? "S...o...rr...y!" he managed to say before lying back in the bed and shutting his eyes.

"You've nothing to be sorry for son," Gibbs said running his hand through Tony's hair.

"Trou..ble."

"Quiet, save your strength. You're no trouble Tony. You just have to do what the doctor says."

Tony couldn't understand what was happening. One minute he was in the desert the next he was frozen. He felt a hand touch his face and he leant into it. It was so comforting. He heard someone say," He's burning up."

"We've changed his antibiotics but if we can't get his fever down he's not going to make it."

"He has to Ducky," Gibbs said.

"Nurse, get ice packs and cover him with them." He turned to Gibbs," Take his clothes off and cover him with a sheet. We'll put the ice packs round him."

Tony fought Gibbs as he tried to undress him. "Tony I need to take your clothes off."

"No please, I didn't do anything wrong. Please don't. I don't like it." Gibbs stopped horrified at what Tony had just revealed. He knew Tony had been physically abused but now it sounded as if he had been abused in other ways too. "Tony, I have to do this, I am not going to hurt you. We're going to try and get your temperature down."

Gibbs almost wept as Tony screamed when the ice packs were placed around him. "Ducky?" Gibbs shouted.

"We have to do it Jethro."

Tony whimpered, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Daddy please, I'll be good."

"Right Jethro," Ducky said and they removed the packs. The sheet was removed and Gibbs wrapped a towel round him. He kissed his forehead and held him close.

Ducky came towards Tony," His temperature came down, we just have to hope it will stay down."

Gibbs fell asleep holding Tony in his arms both of them exhausted.

Ducky was constantly at their side checking Tony. He wasn't really a religious man but he'd prayed that night. He knew if Tony didn't make it neither would Jethro. He felt Tony's brow, it was cooler than before. He so hoped this was the turning point.

Tony woke up, he felt so comfortable. Someone was holding him. He opened his eyes slowly, Gibbs. He squirmed and tried to move away but Gibbs kept a tight grip on him. "Stay still, you'll pull your IV lines out. I've got you, go back to sleep." Tony couldn't stop his eyes closing again.

The next time he woke he was still in Gibbs' arms. "Feeling better?" a voice asked. Tony nodded. A cup was held to his lips. "Drink." The cool water felt so good down his throat.

"Good boy." He felt a hand running through his hair.

He heard the door open and Ducky walked in. He'd never seen the man look so dishevelled. He put a thermometer under his tongue and held his wrist. He pulled the thermometer out and looked at it. "Much better, "he said. "It looks as if you are over the worst."

"Thank God," Gibbs said. Tony felt his eyes close.

"He's to rest, no getting out of bed for at least three days. I'll pop in every day to see how he is. If you need anything make out a list and I'll get Tobias to bring it out." Tony looked up at Gibbs and smiled. Gibbs ruffled his hair and went through to the kitchen with Ducky.

"He's a very lucky boy," Ducky said. "He's still very weak. Look after him."

"I will." He handed a list to Ducky. "I'm just glad he's pulled through. There was a moment when I thought I'd lost him. Putting him in a bath of cold water and ice saved his life."

"It was all I could think of. I remembered when I was a boy in Scotland the local doctor did it to a friend who had a very high fever. I'm just glad it worked."

Gibbs grabbed his hand," Thank you."

Tony woke to the sun streaming through the window. Gibbs was asleep in the chair next to his bed. Tony almost giggled. Gibbs had bed hair. A small snort left his lips. "You haven't looked in the mirror yet," Gibbs said opening his eyes and stretching.

"Can I go home?" Tony asked.

This time Gibbs snorted. "You must be feeling better. The answer is no. The doctor is coming back this morning and it will be his decision when you can go home." Tony scowled. "And that look could get you into a lot of trouble."

"You said I wasn't in trouble," Tony said sounding more and more like a kid.

"Not for what happened before. But let me make one thing clear, you will not leave this hospital until the doctor says so, understand?" Tony nodded. "Want to hear you say it."

"I understand." The door opened and the doctor came in.

"I'm so glad you're awake this time. Can I examine you?"

"Sure." Tony leant forward and the doctor listened to his chest.

"Much better."

"When can I go home?"

"Mr. DiN.."

"Tony please."

"Tony, you still need to regain your strength. Maybe in a few days."

"A few days?" Tony complained.

"Tony you have been very ill."

"I'd never have noticed," Tony said sarcastically.

"That's enough," Gibbs growled. "Apologise."

"What? What happened to your rule, never apologise?"

"That's for work. This is about your bad manners." Tony went red. Gibbs was talking to him like he was a child. He looked up ready to make a comment but saw the look on Gibbs face.

"Sorry!" Tony said ungraciously. A glare from Gibbs made him say it again with more sincerity.

The door opened and Ducky came in. "Thank goodness, Ducky. Will you tell them I can go home."

"I'll tell them no such thing. The doctor is in charge of your case."

"But you're my doctor," Tony said.

"Tony, the doctor said a few days and you're just going to have to do as you're told, for once," Gibbs added seeing the mutinous look on Tony's face.

"I don't w..."

"What you want and what you need are two different things. And at this moment what you get might not be what you want," Gibbs warned. Tony knew what he meant. Gibbs had made the warning clear.

"Fine," he huffed, turning away from Gibbs. Gibbs smiled at Ducky. Tony had never been the best patient, things could get interesting.

Tony felt as if he had run a marathon. His legs and arms were so weak. He could barely lift them off the bed. He tried to swing them over the side. "And just where do you think you are going?" a voice said from the door.

"I need to go."

Gibbs picked up the chamber pot from under the bed and handed it to Tony. "Sorry Tony but you are not leaving this bed until Ducky says so." Tony's face went red. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he used the pot. It was so humiliating. Gibbs took it away and came back to help Tony get settled in bed. He took his chin and lifted his face," Look at me Tony." Big green eyes filled with unspilled tears looked back at him. "I know you're embarrassed but I'm your Dad, it's what Dad's do. They help their children when they're ill." More tears fell. Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms "Everything's going to be okay." He ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"But he'll take me away. I'll never see you again."

Gibbs heaved a sigh of relief, this he could fix. He'd told Tony what had happened with his father but he'd obviously not taken it in. "Tony I signed the papers and so did your father. Don't you remember me telling you?" Tony shook his head. Everything was very muddled.

"He did?"

"Yes he did. The Judge signed them as well. It's legal, you're mine now."

"For ever?"

"Yes, for ever. No one can take you away from me now." He tightened his grip on Tony."

"Jethro he does need to breathe you know?" Ducky said.

Gibbs laughed letting go of Tony. Ducky listened to his chest and then said," The infection is clearing up, a few more days.."

"Days?" Tony said. "But if I'm ..."

"Tony," Gibbs admonished. "The doctor's word is law in this house."

"I thought yours was," Tony answered cheekily earning a light cuff to his head.

Ducky laughed. "Alright two days, then I'll come back. We can see then." Tony smiled and then yawned. "Rest."

Tony had managed to get to the edge of the bed. He pushed to stand. He couldn't believe how weak he was. He sat down again. He had been trying this each time Gibbs left the room, he had to strengthen his muscles. By the second day he could take a couple of steps. If only Gibbs would leave more often he was sure he would be able to do more. He had such mixed feelings about Gibbs, he loved when Gibbs got all paternal with him, as Abby called it, but then he was embarrassed that he wanted it. Gibbs had already told him that when he left hospital he would be staying with him, no arguments. He had to prove to everyone that he could look after himself, people got fed up of needy people. His father had taught him that. He just made it back under the covers when Gibbs re-entered the room. "You okay?" he asked concerned that Tony was very red in the face.

"Fine."

"You are not fine." He pressed the button for the nurse," He needs to see the doctor."

"I don't. I..." Gibbs glared.

The doctor came in and examined him. "I can't find anything wrong. "Have you been trying to do any exercise?"

"No," Tony answered a bit too quickly for Gibbs' liking. Well I'm not lying Tony thought, I'm not trying I'm doing.

"Just lie back," the doctor said. "Your body is not ready for any exertion."

"I know my own body," Tony protested.

"He'll do as he is told," Gibbs said. This time Tony glared at Gibbs.

About an hour later Gibbs announced he was going for coffee. "Want one?" he asked.

"Yes," Tony said smiling.

Gibbs left and Tony got up. He made it to the window. Then he heard the door open. He turned and went white, Gibbs was standing glaring at him. "I..."

Gibbs pointed to the bed, "In!" Shit he's mad Tony thought. As he passed Gibbs delivered a swat to his backside.

"Ow!" Tony protested his hand going back to protect his backside from any more swats.

"Remove your hand," Gibbs commanded. Tony did and two more swats hit their target. "Get into bed. You get out of it again and we'll be having a long talk over my knee when we get home." Tony went bright red.

"But... I'm an adult," Tony protested.

"Who's behaving like a two year old. Behave like one get treated like one. Now I'm going for coffee and you better be in that bed when I get back."

Tony moved onto his side as soon as Gibbs left. His backside stung. Head slaps he understood but this he didn't. When had their relationship changed so much?

Gibbs came back and handed Tony his coffee. Gibbs sat down and looked directly at Tony. "Let's get a few things straight. You stay in that bed until the doctor says otherwise. Then when you are allowed out of it and home you are coming to stay with me." Tony groaned. "And I can promise you, you will be doing as you're told or else."

"Yes," he looked up at Gibbs and added,"Gibbs."

Gibbs saw the confused look on Tony's face. He should have told Tony how he felt about him, well it wasn't too late."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8(Thanks for all the support I have had writing this. Sorry it took so long to update. Will start Confusion 3, which is the last of the stories, tomorrow.)

Tony couldn't believe how much his life had changed. He loved living on the farm with Gibbs, his Dad. He never got tired of saying it. He even quite liked going to school. Church he could give a miss but Gibbs insisted they go every week. Funny how religious this Gibbs was. He doubted the other Gibbs ever went. Also his memories from his other life were getting more and more difficult to remember. He wanted this life though, more than he could say. He had a proper Dad.

* * *

Tony woke up, that was the weirdest dream yet. He felt a hand touch his forehead and he opened his eyes. Gibbs was standing beside his bed.

"Hi," Tony said.

"Feel better?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Tony!"

"I am honest." He looked at the disbelieving look Gibbs was giving him. "Well I'm a bit sore but nothing I can't cope with."

"Good."

The doctor came in. "Before you ask," he said to Tony, "if you have someone to stay with you can leave."

"YES!" Tony yelled.

"He's coming with me," Gibbs said.

"I can go over his medication with you."

"But I can look..."

"Don't you are coming home with me and that's an end to it."

The doctor looked from Gibbs to Tony. "If you don't want to go with Mr. Gibbs you'll have to stay here."

"No. If you don't want to come with me you can stay with Ducky."

Tony could tell by the tone and the look on Gibbs face that he had hurt the man. God he always screwed things up. "I don't know why you bother with me. I just mess things up."

Gibbs waved the doctor out so he could talk to Tony on his own. "Tony," he put his hand under his chin and forced him to look at him. He could see that Tony was trying not to cry. Now was not the time to hold back his feelings. He pulled Tony into his arms. Tony tried to pull away but Gibbs wouldn't let him. He felt Tony relax in his arms and then give in to his tears. Tony was much more emotional since he had been ill.

"I'm just a weak, stupid..." Tony started to say.

"Stop it. You are not weak."

"My father always said I was. I was a mummy's boy always running to her when I was in trouble."

"He was wrong Tony, you are one of the bravest people I know. Don't let anyone tell you different. And everyone is allowed to cry."

"You don't."

"Just because you've never seen me do something doesn't mean I don't."

"Can't imagine that," Tony said.

"You get ready, I've got somewhere we've got to go to."

"Where?"

"That would be telling." Gibbs was glad Tony was looking happier.

"Come on, you can't do that. You can't tell someone you're going somewhere and then not tell them where."

"Watch me," Gibbs said smiling.

"But I won't know what to pack."

"T shirts, jeans and trainers."

"That is so not fair."

"What isn't?" Abby asked coming in."

"Abby, you try. Gibbs says he's taking me somewhere but he won't say where."

"Boss man that is just cruel."

"Don't even ask, I will not tell you."

"Gibbs?" she asked in her most pleading voice.

"Keep Tony company while I get his meds."

"You've got no clue?" Abby said.

"None."

"Damn, he can be real sneaky." She held up a bag," I bought you some cookies." Tony grabbed the bag and took one.

"Heaven," he said taking a bite.

Gibbs came back in carrying a bag. "Thought you were getting ready?"

"Don't think I want to leave unless I know where I'm going," Tony said pouting.

"Suit yourself."

"No," Tony said as Gibbs walked to the door. "I'll get ready. But it better not be camping."

Tony dressed as quickly s he could but Gibbs could see how tired it had made him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I can sleep in the car, can't I?"

"I shall expect you to."

Tony could see lots of eating correctly, sleeping and taking medicine in his future. "This place will have a TV and DVD player?"

"Might have if you behave yourself and do as you're told."

"What?"

"Well privileges have to be earned you know."

"You're not taking me to a Marine Camp are you?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Nope. But if you do as you're told and obey the rules you'll have your TV and DVD player."

"And if I don't?"

"Then no TV or DVD player. It will be up to you."

"Come on Gibbs, you are joking?"

"Ever known me to joke?" He turned to Abby. "Wheelchair."

"I am not going in any damn wheelchair."

"No TV for a day."

"What?"

"Consequences Tony. Now about that wheelchair?" Tony nodded his head and Abby left. She nearly burst out laughing at Tony's expression.

"Fine," he said sitting on the bed pouting like a five year old.

Abby came back with the chair and Ducky. Ducky held up a bag, "These are some vitamin drinks I thought he should take to build him up." Tony screwed up his nose.

"Thanks Duck." He turned to Tony and pointed at the chair. Tony threw himself into it. "That expression could lose you another ½ a day's TV." Tony immediately put a smile on his face.

"Better?" Tony asked. Ducky so wished he could go with them, this was going to be fun, a battle of two very strong willed people.

Gibbs wheeled Tony to his car. "I'll phone you in about a week's time unless we need you," Gibbs said to Ducky.

"Good luck," Ducky said.

Tony was asleep before the car left the hospital car park. Gibbs had to waken him at his apartment. "Think we should spend the night here and travel tomorrow," Gibbs said.

"No, I'll be fine. I can sleep in the car."

Gibbs packed Tony's clothes for him and put the bag in the car. "Let's go."

Tony slept the whole way only waking when Gibbs shook his shoulder. "We're here."

Tony looked around sleepily, "Where's here?" he asked.

"My father's place."

"You've got a father?"

Gibbs looked at him as if he was daft,"Where did you think I came from?"

"Wouldn't like to say Boss," Tony quipped. Tony got out the car.

Gibbs knocked on the door and an older man answered it. "Dad," Gibbs said.

"Leroy," Tony could tell that the man was pleased to see Gibbs. He looked round," And who might this be?"

"This is Tony, I work with him."

"Tony," Jack said putting his hand out to shake.

"I wondered if we could stay, Tony hasn't been well and needs some time to recuperate."

"I'm fine," Tony said. "He fusses too much."

"Tony, what have I said about telling the truth?" Gibbs asked in a warning tone. "You slept the whole way here."

"I was tired but I'm fine now." Gibbs glared at him.

"Of course you can stay, come in." Jackson hadn't seen Leroy since Shannon and Kelly's funeral and he was surprised to see him. "I'll get the rooms ready."

"No Dad, I'll see to them. You get to know Tony."

"Thanks son. Put the small TV in Tony's room."

"Not today," Gibbs said. "He's not allowed."

"What?" Tony said. "You had to be joking, you can't mean it."

"Nope, want to lose it for another day?"

"No, I get it I do."

Jackson watched the interaction between the two of them. This was not Boss and worker, this was father and son. He could enjoy getting to know this new grandson. He smiled as Leroy reached out and ruffled Tony's hair. This was definitely going to be fun.

The End (continued in Confusion 3)


End file.
